A Childhood Thing
by Mew2x
Summary: This is a one-shot fanfiction story about Natsu, who was cleaning his house, noticed a necklace dropped on the floor. He tried to remember where he got it from, as flashbacks came to him. So who was the person that gave Natsu the necklace?


"Yaaaawn~"

It was just an ordinary day, in an ordinary world, but not in my ordinary home. I wondered what stink in my house. I got up on my bed and I saw a bunch of garbage piled up around, and dirty dishes on the kitchen were unwashed. I was in shocked.

I woke Happy up, who was sleeping above me, so he can helped me clean up.

"Natsu...", Happy, the exceed just woke up and felt a bit sleepy, "...what are you doing?"

"Happy! Help me clean up!" I said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because the house smells bad"

Happy gave me a face like he was in shocked. Of course, it was shocking for me too, I never done cleaning before, but I couldn't take the smell anymore. It was so horrible.

I dragged all the garbage outside the house. Picked up the things that aren't needed. And arranged all the souvenirs that we got during our mission with the teammates.

Happy just washed the dishes and arranged the plates properly.

"Natsu, I never thought that you are into cleaning", Happy said.

"Its just for now Happy." I explained. "Can you even stay in a stinky house, like this?"

"Well, not exactly"

As I put the trashes in the trash bag, I heard something dropped on the floor. I picked it up. It was an bronze-flower shape necklace. I looked at it and remembered where I got it from.

"What is it Natsu?" Happy wondered.

"Oh...it's nothing...I just picked up something"

Happy looked at it and asked where I got it. I tried to remember, and there I saw some flashbacks. "Oh, I remember now. I remembered someone gave it to me when I was little."

"From who?" Happy asked.

"I don't remember but I know it was a girl wearing a hoodie."

"Hmm?" Happy was confused.

It made me smile when I remember that day. I remember that it happened a year after I joined the guild.

I remembered that day when Gray and I had a challenge of whoever is the strongest. We were competitive when we were kids. Of course, I always lost the battle.

I got pissed so I ran away.

I wasn't like that before, but I got so angry already. I felt so embarrassed because I consider myself as the son of Igneel, the Fire Dragon, who disappeared when I was very little. The only thing that I have from him was the scarf he gave me. I always remember him every time I wear this sc

I got grumpy, and thought to myself 'why do I keep losing to that iceboy? I am the son of a dragon and he is just the student of an ice wizard'

I went to the riverbank, practicing my fire techniques. I always practice whenever I am frustrated. Its just my way to keep myself calm.

I went back to Magnolia to go back to Fairy Tail guild.

I noticed someone, a little girl with a hoodie, getting a piece of apple in the merchant, then tried to bite it without paying.

The seller caught the little girl.

"Hey you, what are you doing?", said the angry seller, "you have to pay for that little girl"

"I don't have any money but...I can ask my father to pay for it", she said.

"Sorry Missy but you can't have it without paying"

The seller grabbed the apple from the little girl's hand and told her to go away. I ran to the fruit store, telling the seller that I would pay for the fruit. I didn't know what I was doing. 'Why am I involve with this?' I thought to myself. But somehow I felt bad for this little girl. So I saved her.

"Hey mister, I will pay for that apple", I told the seller.

"Fine"

He threw the apple and told us not to steal anything again. I nodded with his warning, grabbed the little girl, and left the fruit store.

We got away from the angry seller, and told the girl not to steal again.

"I wasn't stealing...", she said, "...I was going to let someone pay it for me"

"Then, where is that person?"

She got silent.

I could tell that she is not a burglar but it was kind of stupid not to bring her own money. But with her wearing a hoodie, people will inspect that she is a burglar. She might go to prison if I wasn't there.

I couldn't see her face because she was facing down all the time. But she was wearing a pink dress, and I saw a bit of her blond hair.

"I...ran away", she confessed, "I ran away from my dad's office..."

"WHAT?!" I was shocked. "Why did you ran away?"

"I...I didn't mean to...I just want to see what's outside. So I came here..."

I didn't know what was her situation, but I couldn't stand see a girl cry. I gave her the apple so she could stop crying. Then, she started apologizing.

"Okay, you can stop crying now" I told her. "You should head back to your father. He might be worried."

"I don't think he is. He is too busy for me", she said.

"Don't say that. He may be busy, but running away will only get worst."

She didn't say anything anymore. She nodded a bit and looked at me with a smile.

I finally got to see her face.

She has a beautiful brown-eyes, and a cute smile. She wondered why I was staring at her, I looked away. I was embarrassed.

"I think I should head back", she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, there might be people looking for me. And I don't want them to worry"

"So you are like a princess, huh?" I teased.

"Not exactly", she giggled.

I didn't say anything after.

As I watched her walking, leaving my side, she suddenly stopped, then turned, and ran towards me. Her hoodie flew off of her head and saw her whole blond hair. She has two mini pigtails, and her whole hair was the same length as her shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want to give you this"

She got something from her neck and gave it to me. It was the bronze flower shape necklace.

"What? W-why are you giving this to me?" I was surprised because she gave me something expensive.

"I want to thank you for saving me awhile ago. And for the apple"

"Uhm...its no big deal actually...", I said, "...you don't have to give me something big"

She was smiling like she doesn't mind at all.

She started running because she knew that I will give it to her by force. I guess I didn't have a choice.

"THANK YOU!", the girl waved and saying goodbye.

I smiled and waved at her.

I held onto the necklace she gave me, and walked back to the guild. I got back and some of my friends came to me. They were worried because they thought that I might be coming back. I explained to them that I went to riverbank, trained to kick Gray's butt, whenever, and that was it. I didn't explained to them about the incident with the girl.

I thought about it and realized that I didn't know her name.

I also thought that I might not see her again. Whenever there is a chance, that I get to see her, I will give her necklace back.

"Natsu, let's go", Happy said.

"Yeah, I'm coming"

I putted the necklace on my pocket. I thought I could bring it for good luck.

We arrived in the guild, and see our friends around.

I sat down and called Mirajane for food because I got hungry. Lucy came to me with a paper on her hand.

"Hey Natsu, let's get this", she said.

"Hmm, what is it?"

I stood a bit because I couldn't read the paper. When I read the mission, Lucy looked surprised.

"Natsu...is that...", Lucy said.

I looked at where she was looking, it was the bronze necklace. I didn't realized that it slipped out of my pocket. I got it and held it in my hand.

Lucy looked confused.

"What's wrong Lucy?" I asked.

"Where did you get that?"

"I got it from that blond girl who tried to steal an apple from a store." I explained. "That was long time ago, though."

"That's mine..."

I didn't know what Lucy was talking about. I thought about it, she has the same eyes, and hair, as that little girl. I realized that it was her.

"So...you're that...burglar girl" I pointed at Lucy.

"I'm not a burglar. Didn't I told you that" she screamed at me.

"What's wrong with you two?" Happy wondered.

I told Happy about the necklace and the little girl who gave it to me. I told him that it was Lucy. It was Lucy back when were kids. And Happy was shocked.

"So, you still have it, huh" Lucy said.

"Yeah. I thought that if I see her again, I will return it to her"

Since that "little girl" was Lucy, I gave her the necklace back. She held onto it and saw it for her own eyes. And she was just smiling.

"Is that what everyone meant by 'fate'?" Happy wondered.

"W-wh-wh-what are you talking about?" Lucy face was red and shouted at Happy. "Its just coincidence."

I don't know what Happy was talking about, but at least I return the necklace to Lucy. I never thought Lucy and I would meet up again; and work together as a team. I guess it was just coincidence.

In the end, we left the guild and go on a mission along with Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Charles.

I learn that this is a small world after all. You meet someone once, and thought that you won't see each other again. But you never know that you will meet each other again. And work together, or get along again, just like our relationship with me and Lucy.

"One small world"

~~ END ~~


End file.
